


Offering

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Dana has to go to work.  Bill asks why. <br/>Disclaimer:  If I owned any part of this, I wouldn’t be living in Boxtown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Offering

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt of: The X-Files, Scully, she's given up on denying how commited she is to this job.

Dana hung up the telephone, turning around. 

Bill stood in her path, his arms folded. “You’re going,” he said, and it wasn’t a question. 

She took a breath. “It’s my job, Bill.” 

“No, it’s an obsession.” He shook his head slightly, disbelievingly. “I can’t believe you’re still doing this. You’re a doctor. You shouldn’t be going around chasing after little green men with _him_.”

“Bill, I appreciate the concern, I really do,” Dana said, trying to keep from sounding frustrated and feeling that she failed miserably. “But the X-Files give me something that being a doctor can not at this point in my life.” 

“Really?” Bill narrowed his eyes. “What is that, Dana?”

She sucked on the inside of her cheek. “Stability.” When he scoffed, she went on. “Really, Bill. Even though I’m investigating the cases no one else wants, the unexplainable, the inexplicable, there is more to it than just the little green men.” 

“So, what is it offering you?” 

Dana stepped past him, grabbing her bag and coat. “A challenge I can sink my teeth into.”


End file.
